sentinelsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Eyes of Elune
"Elune watch over you." Created in Kalimdor to act as a counterpart to Stormwind Intelligence, The Eyes of Elune - sometimes called the EoE - carry out similar missions of surveillance and covert operations on behalf of the Alliance, with a twist. Affiliated with both the Sentinels and the Priestesses of Elune, and sanctioned by High Priestess Tyrande Whisperwind herself, the guild's actions are influenced by the goddess Elune, who puts compassion and protection of others first and foremost. Though their origins are kaldorei in nature, the fledgling EoE follows the equal opportunity methods of SI:7 and includes many other races and occupations who are drawn to the guild's calling. Guided by guild head Grand Arbiter Vessan Nightbreeze, The Eyes of Elune see all... and act accordingly. = Basic Information = Guild Leader/Contacts: Vessan Base of Operations: Mobile, but most frequently found in Darnassus, Shattrath City or Quel'Danas. = History = It started with the best of intentions. Three kaldorei only just starting to make a name for themselves - Dalendarius, a noble priest of Elune; Khaza, a spirited huntress; and Vessan, a kind-hearted rogue - saw a need to protect and defend those who were still finding their place in the world after the Third War. The trio would watch for those who needed aid and lend their assistance as needed, even if only to point someone in the right direction. That evening, The Eyes of Elune was born. No good deed goes unpunished, however. Not long after the creation of their fledgling circle, Dalendarius fell to an orc's blade, extinguishing one third of the Eyes' foundations. Distraught over this sudden and senseless death, Khaza and Vessan realized that they could not act alone in these pursuits and opened the doors of their fellowship to any and all who would aid their cause and act in the best interests of the people of Kalimdor. Khian and Alowyn were the first to heed the call, and they remain among the strongest supporters of the guild's aims, even as their calling expanded. Seizing the great opportunity before him, Vessan - at that time a newly recruited field operative of SI:7 - added a second cause to the guild, that of gathering information from all corners of the world under the pretext of utilizing it to aid others. Thanoran would be among the first to take that cause to heart. As time passed, and the guild's ranks swelled and ebbed as the tides, tragedy struck once again as the Eyes were deprived their founding leaders for a time. Khaza ran to the wilds that called her so fiercely and Vessan disappeared after a heated disagreement with Stormwind Intelligence forced him to reveal that he was covertly using the guild as a fledgling spy network on behalf of SI:7, prompting a devastating break in the ranks. Leadership of those who remained was left to Alowyn, Khian and Thanoran for a time, and the Eyes were uncertain of their path. Vessan then returned to the shattered guild, rebuilding The Eyes of Elune with aid from the kaldorei leadership to openly establish themselves as Teldrassil's own intelligence network, serving as a counterpart to (and sometimes rival of) Stormwind Intelligence. This brought a great deal of unwelcome attention to the guild, however, interfering with their mission statement and preventing them from carrying out their covert assignments discreetly. At present, The Eyes of Elune is officially disbanded, each member set to make their own path in the world. Unofficially, Vessan still embodies the guild's purpose, acting as Elune's eyes in Azeroth and worlds beyond, and aiding those in need of his rarified talents. Category:Alliance_Guilds Category:Medium_RP Category:Disbanded Category:The Eyes of Elune